


NY in NY

by poTAYto416



Category: grester
Genre: F/M, a cute idea I had from the Grester pic from when they spent New Year's Eve in New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416





	

"There is officially just a half hour until the ball drops! I hope you're all ready to ring in the New Year!" Ryan Seacrest's voice emanated from the television in our hotel room. Chester had been standing in front of that damned tv for a good five minutes, not moving, not talking. Just standing there. Just the thought of it made me giggle.

Chester, as if suddenly remembering I was there, whirled around and looked at me sheepishly. "What?"

I laughed again. "I think you have a crush on Ryan Seacrest and you've just never told me." I teased, narrowing my eyes.

"He's an interesting person that I happen to admire very much."

"I'm sure you do, that's why you try and dress like him." At that, Chester turned back around toward the tv. "I filmed it for FriDiary." I said with a sly grin.

Chester reacted as if I'd just told him Ryan Seacrest wasn't real. "You did WHAT?!"

I laughed even harder than I had earlier. "I filmed you staring at that god damned television like Goose stares at you when you won't share food with her, Chester See."

Chester scrunched up his face and huffed much like a small child and went to sit on the bed to 'pout'. I sighed and shook my head, smile not disappearing from my face, and sat beside him. "You're mean." He huffed like he does sometimes when I tease him.

"If you just admitted that you have a crush on Ryan Seacrest, we could have avoided this whole thing." I teased again, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, hah hah. Veeeeery funny. I'll remember that the next time you binge watch Dance Moms and talk about Abby Lee Miller all of the time." Chester said, placing a soft kiss on top of my head.

I raised a brow and looked up at him, my smile not fading. "You realize that's...not the same thing, right?"

Chester chuckled softly and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and got comfortable as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Love you, Smellbig." He said softly, burying his nose into my hair.

"Mmm love you too, Chester See." I said, melting against him. We just sat there for a bit, looking out at the stars (Well, I was; Chester was probably watching Ryan Seacrest) as the television droned on in the background to fill in the silence. We probably would have fallen asleep, too, if my stomach hadn't grumbled a bit loudly.

Chester laughed and pulled away to look down at me, his brows furrowed slightly. "Are you hiding Goose in here somewhere or was that your stomach making that dying whale noise?"

I scrunched up my nose and stuck my tongue out, reaching out to weakly fake-slap his cheek. "Shut the fuck up. I want some french fries."

"Ooh, yeah, french fries sounds good. Room service? We could get a nice bottle of wine...."

"I do enjoy a nice wine. I'll call." I picked up the phone while Chester chose which wine he wanted. Ryan reminded us that there were only fifteen minutes until the ball dropped, so Chester and I decided that, for no particular reason other than the fact that it was New Years, we were going to get dressed up.

By the time the room service came, I was about to eat the couch I was so hungry. "Thank you." I said with a smile, tipping the dude. I handed the bottle of wine to Chester (I was too afraid I would drop it or the cork would fly out of my hand and break one of the windows or my eyeball) and went to town on the french fries.

Chester moved to the bench seated in front of the windows and I went to join him, sitting shoulder to shoulder to him. We each took a fry and stuck in our mouths just in time to hear Ryan count down the New Year.

"Five! Four!! Three!!! Two!!!! ONE!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

I grabbed two glasses and Chester poured the wine as I stole another french fry. "Happy New Year, Grace."

"Happy New Year, Chester." I said softly, clinking my glass against his and taking a sip as he kissed my forehead again.


End file.
